Captured Moments
by 61wisampa
Summary: [PRIVATE ALBUM] - (subtext) - The love story of Kamijou Touma and Misaka Mikoto - Documented by: Kamijou Shiina and Misaka Misuzu - With Contributions of: Saten Ruiko
1. Written in the Stars

**Author's Notes:**

I know what you're thinking: "Why are you starting another story when you haven't even finished **_What Causes a Spark_**and **_Forfeit_**yet?!"

Well, with the former, I'm doing really slow on it. And as for the latter, I haven't found the song that just tugs at my heartstrings, you know? **Forfeit updates rely entirely on the song ideas/suggestions** :33 And also I'm busy right now and this story has been collecting virtual dust in my computer for months now that I just thought, "Maybe I should post this now that I haven't updated in a while?" So no, I didn't forgo those stories for this one. :)))

Anyway, these are a collection of one-shots about Touma and Mikoto's love story in the eyes of their awesome mothers :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own To Aru. And story was inspired (initially) by a fanart that I no longer have.

* * *

**I: Written in the Stars**

Joint family vacations have become a thing between the Misaka and Kamijou households, with Shiina and Misuzu quickly becoming friends, and their son and daughter being close as well. It didn't hurt that the fathers of both households seemed to get along, but the main objective of their vacations together had always been clear to both mothers.

A romance between their children.

While the opportunity to match make wasn't abundant, Shiina and Misuzu made sure to make every chance they got count. So after their first Christmas and New Year together, their summer vacation had come next.

Misuzu suggested camping, saying that not only does her husband needed to be away from anything related to work, but also the concept of huddling together around the bonfire seemed too romantic to pass up. Shiina had happily agreed.

But as their last days of camping came to a close, Shiina thought that they might need yet another outing before their children would finally get together. That is, until the last night.

Shiina was stirred awake from her sleep when she felt her son leaving their tent. Instead of inquiring about where he was going though, she simply pretended to still be asleep, assuming that her son merely needed a bathroom break. But after zipping up their tent close, she heard him say in a low voice.

"Why are you still awake, Biribiri?"

Being the curious mother she was, Shiina quietly moved towards the opening of their tent, unzipping a small portion of it and sneaking a peek as Misuzu's daughter replied.

"Can't sleep. You?"

The girl was cloaked with a blanket, and the fire that should've been mere embers was burning brightly. She watched Touma sit beside Mikoto, giving her a perfect view of their faces.

Touma grinned lightly, "Same. What are you doing?"

"Stargazing." Mikoto said, looking up at the sky, "We never see this many stars in Academy City."

He followed her gaze and smiled, "I know what you mean. It's really beautiful."

"It is. And it's the first I actually got to see the constellations in person. The pictures didn't give them any justice."

"Do you recognize any of them?"

She smiled brightly and pointed, "Do you see those three stars that form a line?"

"Those really bright ones?"

"Mm-hm. That's Orion's Belt. Those three stars are called Alnitak, Alnilam and Mintaka. From there you can trace the other stars around it to form Orion. See how they look like a body holding a sword?"

"A little, I guess." He chuckled lightly, pointing out, "But hey, doesn't it look more like a headless and legless person holding a bow?"

She slapped him playfully on his arm, her lips twitching, "You have no imagination."

He snorted, "Do too. And look, don't those stars look a little like Gekota?"

"Where?!"

"Right there, above the ones that looks like a pineapple."

She giggled, "True! But the pineapple looks more like you with your spiky hair."

"Are you saying my hair looks like a pineapple?"

She merely laughed in response.

Shiina gleefully watched the two teens as they continued with their stargazing. For a while, the mother had been worried that their attempts to bring the two together wasn't working but after witnessing the previous event, Shiina found that she didn't mind much. The teens may not get together as soon as they'd hoped but she was certain that they would get there eventually.

They never really needed match making.

At the thought, Shiina prepared to go back to bed as she listened to their conversation with a small smile. She stopped, however, when she heard her son's voice say.

"Hey, doesn't that one look like a heart?"

Shiina quickly went back to her position, watching as Mikoto's brow scrunched up a little as she searched for the said heart constellation.

Touma gazed at the girl who still had her eyes on the sky as she replied, "Heart? I don't see it."

"It's right there," he said, but he wasn't looking at the stars, "Just below the stars that said 'I love you'."

Mikoto froze and even with the orange glow from the fire, Shiina could still see her face flush. The girl then hesitantly glanced back at him.

She made no reply so he continued, "I do, you know. I have for a while now," he admitted, shifting his gaze to the fire in front of him for a moment when he couldn't hold her gaze. He nervously licked his lips before meeting her eyes once again, "It took me a long time to realize and when I did, I wasn't sure how to tell you."

It was Mikoto's turn to avoid his look, her eyes making their way to the fire. She said nothing and after a long moment, Touma sighed.

"You don't have to say anything to that… I uh… wasn't planning to tell you anyway," he scratched the back of his head, trying to hide the sadness on his face, "I guess, I should go back to bed now. It's really late and I—OW!"

Shiina smiled amusedly as she watched her son get hit on the head.

"You idiot! You suddenly confess and now you won't even let me give a proper reply? What is wrong with you?"

"Well, it seemed like you weren't going to respond! And why the hell did you hit me?"

"Because you have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that!" her cheeks were a deep red hue by now but thanks to the darkness of the night and the glow of the fire, it was toned down a little. Touma was stunned, and after a moment of staring at her looking like an idiot, she huffed, "I-I… l-l-lo-l-lov—I feel the same way, okay? Geez, and you never even noticed?"

Finally, he laughed as if nothing had happened, putting his hands against his knees as he guffawed.

His reaction seemed to miff her as she scowled, "What the hell are you laughing at, you idiot?! I can't believe I just—eep!"

"Sorry," he suddenly cut her off by hugging her, tucking her head under his chin as if to mold her into him, "I guess I really am an idiot. I was so afraid you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore, that's why I didn't tell you sooner. Forgive me?"

Mikoto, unable to say anything, nodded into his embrace, wrapping her arms around him as well.

It was at this moment that Shiina found the perfect moment. She hastily (and quietly) shuffled through her belongings and pulled out a camera. Slipping the lens between the thin opening, she took a picture.

Before she went to bed, she heard Mikoto mumble, "Are you cold?"

"I'm hugging you. There's no way I can be cold…ow!"

"You idiot, when I asked if you were cold, I meant I wanted to share my blanket with you."

"…oh, okay."

The next morning, Shiina woke up to the noise of her son being chased around by Mikoto's father, screaming profanities about taking advantage of his daughter.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I just had to add the ending with Tabikake XDD but yeah, this story is pretty light and corny...

Hate it all you want but **I REGRET NOTHING** XDD

**~61wisampa**


	2. Cliched Hammock Cuddle

**Author's Notes:**

Again, this has been in my computer for months now XDD

If you know who made the fanart I used as a cover for this please tell me! You can review or message me the link :333

**Disclaimer: **We all want the things we couldn't have...

* * *

**II: Clichéd Hammock Cuddle**

Misuzu found them outside the Misaka's beach house one summer afternoon. Touma was lying comfortably on the hammock, completely at ease as the ocean wind lightly swayed him. Mikoto on the other hand was standing beside the hammock, her hands on her hips, as she conversed with her boyfriend of two months.

No words could describe how happy Misuzu was when she found out her little Mikoto-chan was finally able to catch the boy she likes. The two conspiring mothers were very pleased that their match making had worked, but Misuzu still felt that the two lovebirds were lacking a little in the romance department.

She loved Touma to bits but he was an idiot, and no matter how much she adored her Mikoto-chan, her daughter would always be that shy and dishonest girl. Even after that camp night—(Shiina highly enjoyed retelling how they got together)—their physical relationship didn't develop much—much to Tabigake's delight and her annoyance.

They now walked holding hands, and unlike when they were merely just friends, they now hugged and gave each other an occasional peck on the cheek.

But that was it.

And Misuzu, being the concerned mother that she was, wanted to see more intimacy between them.

She snuck behind the nearest table, hiding herself behind the long table cloth. She was far enough so that she was undetectable but near enough to overhear their conversation. When she was within hearing radius, she heard her daughter speak.

"—sit there when the weather's so nice? The beach is literally calling to us!"

Touma, who was still very comfortable on the hammock, lazily replied, "Which makes it perfect to lie down under the shade. Mikoto, we just got here. We have a whole week to run around the beach and get sunburn."

Misuzu could almost hear her daughter pout, "But I wanted to go surfing…"

"And I wanted to see you in a sexy swimsuit but you don't see me forcing you into one… ow!" Misuzu wholly believed that he deserved the hit Mikoto gave him, "That's _sooo _not cute, Biribiri..."

"Who the hell would want to be cute for a pervert like you, idiot?!" by this time, Mikoto had her fist clenched in front of her, ready to hit him again.

He merely chuckled again, making Misuzu wonder if he had a death wish, "C'mon, Mikoto, lie down with me for a bit. We don't get a lot of time for ourselves with Shirai-san constantly stalking you and waiting for the right moment to assassinate me all the time. And if we go to the beach now, I'm gonna have to fight off the guys that would try to hit on you, and I for one don't wanna deal with that right now."

Mikoto turned her head to the side, giving Misuzu the view of her daughter's red cheeks, "W-well… I guess so…"

Touma then extended his arms towards Mikoto, inviting, "Come here,"

"H-huh?"

"Lie down with me," he said, grinning at her, "There's enough space for two."

"B-b-but…"

He sat up a little, grabbing her arm and pulling her to him as she half-heartedly protested, "Don't be shy, Biribiri. I just want to cuddle."

"Eh?! W-wh-what are you-?! Kyaah!"

The couple struggled as they tried to balance on the hammock with Mikoto's additional weight. They shared laughs whenever one of them would almost fall out and Mikoto practically guffawed when Touma fell face first on the sand. After several more attempts, they were able to succeed settling on the hammock, laying side by side.

Though they were beside each other, they looked a little awkward with their hands settled on their own stomachs as they lay looking kind of stiff. Misuzu frowned a little as she heard Mikoto murmur, "Okay, Touma, this is stupid. We're both uncomfortable," she stated, making a move to stand up, "I should go and—eep!"

Mikoto was cut off when Touma pulled her again, this time wrapping his arms around her and forcing her to lay on his chest. He shifted a little more, entangling their legs together. During the whole ordeal, Mikoto remained silent, her face getting redder by the second.

When they finally settled, Misuzu barely heard Touma ask, "Better?"

Mikoto paused and hesitantly set her head on the crook of his neck before nodding, "Yeah,"

Misuzu couldn't stop beaming. Pulling out the camera in her pocket (Shiina had advised her to carry one at all times for this very purpose), she snapped a picture of the scene before contentedly leaving the two alone.

She almost regretted it later though, when she heard Tabikake scream at her future son-in-law after finding the two on the hammock. And as she chewed her husband out, she silently noted to never let him near the two during vacations again.

* * *

**Author's Notes:  
**

I'm so cheesy I feel like a pizza. I mean really, when I first finished this and then I read it for a half-assed proofreading, I thought, "Ohmygosh, this is so itchy and corny XDD"

Okay guys, there's this thing called Fanfiction Grammys and I want to just say... **TO ALL JELSA FANS OUT THERE PLEASE NOMINATE FROSTBITTEN! **yep, guilty. haha

**If you like Angel Beats,** read, love and nominate **What We Die For**. **How To Train Your Dragon**, you can nominate **Hitchups**. Any **W.I.T.C.H. **fans? I liked **Fly with Me.** The To Aru fans... Uhm... I dunno. what do you guys like?

link is this: fanfictiongrammys dot weebly dot com

not sure how official this is but hey, it looks cool XDDD

**And thanks to those who pointed out my mistakes last chapter! :DD**

**~~61wisampa**


	3. Spicing Things Up

**Author's Notes:**

I won't be updating this in a while. I'm gonna focus on my other two stories that are really overdue XDDD and please ignore the inconsistent 'o' and 'ou' spelling. Blame it on MS Word... and my laziness to change the default language

**Disclaimer: Kazuma-sensei, just PLEASE LET THEM BE TOGETHER IN THE END!**

* * *

**III: Spicing Things Up**

It was a few days after the hammock ordeal that Misuzu caught her daughter and future son-in-law together in the kitchen. It was the first time since then that they were alone together, all because of her meddling husband. Touma had kindly offered to cook their dinner that night, letting the adults take a break—and Misuzu was pretty sure it was an excuse to escape her husband's constant glare. She had been with Tabikake before she went to check on the boy and ask if he needed any help. What she found instead was her daughter sitting on the counter top behind Touma, watching the boy as he cooked.

Touma was mixing something in a pot when Misuzu saw them, causing her to jump back and hide behind the arc of the door. She readied her camera just in case. Once he finished, Mikoto hummed delightedly, saying, "That smells good… I think I'm gonna miss your cooking once school starts."

He smiled a little, turning to Mikoto, "Yeah. You pretty much ate off me the whole summer, huh?"

She blushed a little, but replied with dignity, "Hey, I pay for the ingredients, don't I? Besides, it's not my fault you're so good at cooking. Just be thankful I'm not freeloading like a certain nun used to do."

He shook his head amusedly, turning towards the oven and looking at what's inside, "Alright, alright. This poor Kamijou-san is very honoured that Tokiwadai's Ace, Railgun-sama, find my cooking fitting of her taste," he told her jokingly and she puffed up her cheeks in response. He didn't see it though because he was removing the tray from the oven, and set it down on the counter beside the stove, "And there! Doesn't look too bad for a first try, right?" he said triumphantly, looking at the contents of the tray.

Misuzu couldn't really see what was in it but she heard her daughter state, "They're baked potato fries. Even I could make a good batch on my first try."

"Ah, but I added my own little something to it," he told her, setting a few pot holders beside her before putting the tray of fries on it, "Tell me, do they smell like regular baked fries?" he asked, wafting some of the rising steam towards her.

Misuzu assumed that she smelled it when her eyebrow rose, "You spiced it?"

He grinned, "Yep. I sometimes put other things on my fries when I get take-out. Thought maybe it'll work out on this too," he picked on stick of fry between his thumb and forefinger and offered it to her, "Wanna try it?"

She blushed when he tried to feed her, and on the sides, Misuzu rolled her eyes at her daughter's shyness, "Y-y-you don't have to f-feed me! I can feed my—"

Mikoto was stopped when Touma suddenly stuck the fry into her mouth as she spoke, grinning lightly, "It tastes better than the typical fries, right?"

She turned redder, taking the piece that was hanging out from her mouth as she chewed. She nodded shyly, prompting him to smile wider before going back to work.

Misuzu almost pouted at the lack of action. She didn't think they even kissed yet—like, a real lips-to-lips kiss not those grade school kisses on the cheek—and she was getting a little impatient. The two teens could be so adorable together but they were both so shy/dense that she was getting very impatient. They were alone in the kitchen for goodness's sake! Where's the cliché kitchen scene?

Her disappointed thought disappeared, though, when she saw Mikoto look at the remaining piece of potato fry she has yet to eat. Seemingly decided on something, she turned towards the boy, "Hey, Touma?"

"Hm?" he asked, turning around whilst Misuzu noticed her daughter putting one end of the fry between her lips, "What is-?!"

Misuzu had to fight a squeal when Mikoto suddenly pulled Touma by the collar and brought their mouths together. She immediately snapped a picture, the camera catching the boy's wide and surprised eyes, and her daughter's red cheeks. She almost whooped at getting her daughter's first kiss in camera, and silently prided in the fact that it was her shy and tsundere Mikoto-chan whom had made the first move. They finally kissed!

After a few seconds, which was too short in Misuzu's opinion, they parted. The fry in Mikoto's mouth gone.

Mikoto smiled at him, her face still a little flushed but looking very pleased with herself, "Mm-hm, definitely better."

Touma's face had gotten redder as he realized what just happened. Misuzu wanted to coo at the boy's bewildered yet dreamy expression. The blush wouldn't leave his face, even as he chewed twice before swallowing the food in his mouth. He stared at Mikoto for a moment as she grinned, still under stupor.

Then all of a sudden, he was taking another stick of potato into his mouth and pulling Mikoto by the back of her neck for another baked potato fry flavoured kiss.

Misuzu had a huge grin on her face, watching as the two teens began to embrace in their passion. She was tempted to just record the whole thing but limited herself with one more photo. She decided to leave the two be after one last glance, sensing the beginnings of a make out session—their first one at that because she noticed that this kiss was a lot longer than their former act, making her squeal inside giddily.

She kept her husband under supervision when she went back to their room, making sure that no one would interrupt the moment between the young couple.

That night at dinner, Misuzu greatly enjoyed the two teens' red faces when she complained about the small amount of baked potato fries they served.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Maybe Mikoto is a little too assertive that she's OOC...** oh well. They kissed XD **may not be that creative but once again, I REGRET NOTHING!**

Just please don't throw your tomatoes at me if you didn't like it XDD

**HAVE YOU SEEN THE RAWS OF THE RAILGUN MANGA 69?** omg, it was so asdfghjkl

Yep, Touma save Mikoto (as expected) but the scene I saw was so cute that I really just made non-committal noises for five minutes hugging a pillow because of the FEELS. And because of that, I felt inspired to continue **_What Causes a_ _Spark._**Let me finish my final exam though. I need to get this done.

Chapter 1 is edited. Thanks to those who pointed out the mistakes again :DDD

Also, let me just say that** this story isn't my priority so updates on this would be more sporadic compared to my other stories but I won't stop updating** this. That, I swear. I don't even know if it's possible for this to have an ending. I mean really, how do you finish a love story between two people? Marriage is totally not the end so I don't know. This'll probably be incomplete till the day I stop writing XDD

Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows! I may not seem like it but I do read your reviews X333 I just didn't know how to respond because I'm socially inept. I can only type such long author's notes because I pretend to be talking to myself XDD

**~61wisampa**


	4. Better Luck Charm

**IV: Better Luck Charm**

"You know, you're just gonna lose, right?"

"We've been preparing for a _whole month_ for this, Biribiri. And with my right hand, we'll beat even that Nagatenjouki that keeps trampling over Tokiwadai!"

"Ha! In your dreams! This year, Tokiwadai is getting first place. We got second last year only because I couldn't compete on the second half of the games. But this year, I'm going to lead Tokiwadai to victory!"

"Hoho! Those are big words, Ace-sama. Why don't we have a penalty game if you're so confident?"

"You're on! If we win this year, you're making me breakfast, lunch _and _dinner for a whole week!"

"And if you _don't _get first place, you'll help with my homework _and_ tests for the rest of the year!"

"It's a dea—wait… hey! You cheat. Why is your bet on Tokiwadai losing? I thought you said your school is going to beat us!"

"Well, that's completely impossible so I'm choosing my battles. I've learned my lesson last year, so I know that there's no way our school can beat Tokiwadai!"

"That's such a terrible display of school pride!"

"Pff, I've got a lot at stake here, and there's no way I'm risking that for such a petty thing like pride!"

"H-hey! But that's not fair! You can't just…"

Shiina turned away from her son and his girlfriend to smile at the couple's friends they had recently introduced. "They're such a lively pair, aren't they?"

They sat together in a diner, taking their lunch break on the day of the Daihaseisai. Shiina, Misuzu and the three girls that were the couple's friends were on one table, while the pair themselves was on another one just beside theirs. The two mothers sat beside each other while the two black haired girls were on the opposite side. The pig-tailed girl was the side adjacent to both of them, all the while glaring at the couple's table. Shiina had to hold in a giggle as she watched their responses.

Shirai Kuroko was fuming, mumbling, "That ape… I can't believe he is…"

Uiharu Kazari sweat-dropped, a strained smile on her face, "I guess so…?"

Saten Ruiko, on the other hand, looked incredibly entertained, "Well, that's just how they get along on a daily basis. Misaka-san's competitiveness reaches its peak during festivals like these so it's actually pretty sweet of Kamijou-san that he's going along with it. And it's always fun to watch them bicker so I don't really mind."

Shiina could already tell that she'll like this Saten girl.

Misuzu, who was sitting beside her, suddenly piped up, "I know what you mean! But actually, I think all those arguments are just their vents for all the sexual tension. I mean really, they're so reserved, I bet a normal person wouldn't even realize they're dating!"

"I know!" Saten agreed enthusiastically, "The best I saw them do is hug. Hug! I haven't even seen them kiss each other on the cheek, and they've been dating for months!"

Shirai harrumphed in response, "Let us just count our blessings, Saten-san. At least that barbarian has yet to defile Onee-sama's lips," she then added, looking at Shiina, "No offense, Kamijou-san."

She replied in kind, "Don't worry about it, Shirai-san. I know Touma-san can be very annoying at times. And didn't I tell you to call me, Shiina? There is more than one Kamijou here right now."

"Uhm… alright, Shiina-san,"

"Kaa-san," Touma suddenly called from the other table, making them turn towards the couple, "Mikoto and I would be participating in separate events in about an hour. The stadium where the middle school division would be competing is closer from here than the high school division. Do you want to watch it instead? I don't mind."

Mikoto frowned in response to this, "And who's gonna cheer you on if they're all watching my match, idiot?"

"Well, we both know you'd be thinking about me during your match either way, so that's all I really need."

Saten and Misuzu ooh'd as Mikoto blushed.

"That one's pretty smooth," Saten commented.

"And look, Mikoto-chan's blushing!" Misuzu gleefully pointed out.

The girl in question ignored both of them. "I-idiot! There's no way I'd be t-t-thinking of you!"

He feigned a hurt look, putting a hand on his chest, "Ouch… and here I thought you of all people will be there to support this misfortunate idiot."

She blushed harder, "T-that's—!"

"STOP THIS!" Shirai suddenly appeared beside Mikoto, tackling the older girl into a hug, "I cannot just sit idly by while my beloved Onee-sama is being hit on!" she then glared right at Touma, making the boy flinch, "And you! Stop flirting with Onee-sama, you barbarian!"

Touma's expression was a mixture of annoyed and deadpan look, "Pardon me, Shirai-san, but I think I'm allowed to flirt with my girlfriend."

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK OF THAT WORD EVER AGAIN!"

Mikoto sighed loudly, rubbing her temples as best as she could with her roommate clinging tightly to her, "Kuroko, I thought we've talked about this…" she began in a reprimanding tone.

"We have, Onee-sama, but I still do not approve of your choice of a romantic partner."

"You know, you don't really have a say in this," Touma unhelpfully replied.

"WHY YOU-!"

"Now, now, you two," Shiina interrupted them, smiling all the while. She had been too amused by the flow of conversation to actually speak up before, but it seemed like the argument was about to become more physical so she opted to stop them before they do any damage to the place. "Why don't we all settle down? I'm sure our orders would be arriving soon." She added that slightly menacing underlying tone in her voice to help prevent any unwanted bickering.

Besides, no matter how nice and well-mannered Shirai seemed to be, Shiina wasn't quite fond of the girl's incessant interruptions on her son and future daughter-in-law's moments.

Their meal went peacefully after that, but twenty minutes before the next event, the couple excused themselves so they could head to their respective teams.

"You can stay here a little longer. Only a few people would be there this early," Mikoto had said, already standing and ready to leave, "I won't be able to meet you guys but you can just message me where we'll meet after the event. So don't wander around, alright Mama?"

Misuzu had gleefully waved her daughter's warnings off. At this, Mikoto sighed, raising a hand as a gesture of goodbye as she left the diner with Touma.

Shiina and Misuzu waited several seconds before they met each other's gaze and nodded. Then all of the sudden, they were walking out of the diner as well, the camera that they had considered their greatest weapon in their hands.

The three girls had asked questions about their sudden departure but the mothers merely reassured them with smiles before following the couple's path. They snuck behind the two teens, inconspicuously hiding behind random things to make sure they weren't spotted. They stopped though when they saw their children turn towards an alleyway.

Misuzu gasped silently, putting a hand to her mouth, "Why are they going in an alley?"

Shiina narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "You don't think…" she trailed off, and there was only one thing on both mothers' minds.

"We have to take a picture!" Misuzu announced before taking off towards the same alley with Shiina following behind her.

When Shiina reached the corner Misuzu was hiding at, she could hear Mikoto saying, "—go straight from there and you'll find yourself on the main road again. Got it?"

"Yeah, thanks," her son replied, "But how did you know about this shortcut?"

"Kuroko has every alleyway memorized due to Judgment work. She often shows me the shortcuts when we go out together."

Shiina peeked around the corner to see her son smile at her future daughter-in-law, "I guess that's one convenient thing with having Shira-san around," Touma was instantly hit on the head and both mothers deflated a little when they realized there wasn't really anything romantic happening, "Ow! What was that for?!"

Mikoto let out a tired sigh, "Look, I know Kuroko is being hard on you, but you're not making your situation any easier by butting heads with her."

"I know, I know," he said tiredly, taking her hand in his and kissing her knuckles. Shiina smiled at this. "I'll try not to get possessive next time."

"Promise?"

"Hmm… I _promise_ to try."

Mikoto rolled her eyes, but there was a smile on her face as she playfully slapped his cheek, "Alright, alright," she then moved to stand on her tiptoes, kissing the same cheek, "Good luck with your game."

He smirked lightly, gripping her hand more firmly and not letting go, "You know, with my misfortune, that good luck kiss would probably just cancel out my bad luck and give me normal luck."

She laughed at this before turning to him again, "Fine," fisting the collar of his t-shirt, she pulled him down to meet her lips with his.

Misuzu squealed silently and Shiina took the opportunity to take the picture.

When the two teens parted, they were both smiling. Then Mikoto mumbled, "There, that's better luck charm. Satisfied?"

Touma's grin widened, "Yes, ma'am."

"So this is what you were doing!"

The two mothers snapped their head towards that new hushed voice in their midst, finding the long haired girl, Saten Ruiko, peeking around the same corner they were hiding at.

"Ruiko-chan!" Misuzu exclaimed, frantically turning back towards her daughter to check on her. Shiina turn to look as well, only to find that Touma was already walking away and Mikoto was waving him goodbye. In a moment of panic, Shiina started pushing the girl to escape detection, but then, Misuzu practically dragged both of them away.

They waited a few tense moments behind a conveniently placed vending machine until Mikoto exited the alley and headed the opposite direction from where they were. The two mothers let out a relieved sigh when she was out of sight.

"So…" Saten mischievously drawled, catching the two mothers' attention, "Misuzu-san and Shiina-san has been spying on our lovely couple."

Shiina and Misuzu shared a look before going back to the younger girl, "Ruiko-chan," Misuzu started, putting a hand on the girl's shoulders, "There's something we're going to show you, but you can't tell anyone about it."

"Especially not Shirai-san," Shiina added sternly, "Or else our whole plan would be ruined."

Saten blinked at the sudden serious tones of the mothers but nodded, "Okay…"

Fiddling with the digital camera on her hand, Shiina opened the gallery and showed Saten the pictures, "So far, these are what we've got."

Saten's eyes sparkled in joy with every photo they showed. She seemed disappointed though when there seemed to be very few. "That's all?"

Misuzu crossed her arms and pouted, "Mikoto-chan wouldn't let me take a picture of them. She said I might do something crazy with it. So we've been trying to take a picture of them without them knowing."

"Like a paparazzi." Saten commented, "But isn't this violating their privacy?"

Misuzu waved her hand in dismissal, "No way! Besides, we'll compile this in a few years and show it to them as a wedding present!" she gleefully revealed, "It'll be a cute album that tells about their love story!"

"Can we trust you with this secret then, Saten-san?" Shiina finished, looking at the younger girl expectantly.

Saten cupped her chin in thought, and after a moment, she smiled brightly, "On one condition."

The mothers shared a cautious glance before looking back at her.

With a wink, Saten said, "I'd like to help with that album."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Okay, I lied. Updates on **all** of my stories depend on my almighty muse. Sorry XDD But I'm having problems with _**What Causes a Spark**_and _**Forfeit** _and I just can't finish it! uuuurrrrgghhh!

But anyway, I really had to put in Kuroko's adorable jealousy here XDD sorry but she's still, in my opinion, the best lesbian anime character _ever_. And to be clear, this is the Daihaseisai the year after the one in canon. So yeah, Mikoto's still in Tokiwadai if I'm right.

Not much to see in this chapter though it ended up twice as long haha! but I suddenly got the idea that Saten can help the conspiring mothers out because if not, they'd be missing a lot of moments between our lovebirds. So we'll have a kind of part Saga titled **_Saten's__ Album._**Starting next chapter probably

Have you noticed that I can't, for the life of me, write a proper kissing scene? XDD man, this chapter is probably one of my worst as of yet... Sorry! But hell, I loved making Touma and Kuroko fight for Mikoto XD

Thank you all for reading this! I know it's not a very interesting story that has this incredibly plot with an amazing plot twist but hey, I appreciate that you still find the time to read and even review :))) again thank you

I'll see you whenever, peeps!

**~~61wisampa**


	5. Saten's Album: Meet the Boyfriend

**#include disclaimer.h**

**int main(){**

**printf("To Aru does not belong to me, and neither does Saten Ruiko even though she's so awesome.\n");**

**return 0;**

**}**

* * *

**V: Saten's Album: Meet the Boyfriend**

Today was a very special day, Saten Ruiko decided as she impatiently sat on the seat of their regular booth in Joseph's Restaurant, because today they'll finally meet…

…Misaka-san's boyfriend.

"When are they gonna get here?" she asked excitedly, craning her head to glance at the entrance as she fidgeted in her seat. "The suspense is killing me!"

"I hardly find this suspenseful, Saten-san," Shirai-san said across from her, sounding a little miffed. Ruiko figured she shouldn't have been surprised. "Onee-sama's _boyfriend_"—the Teleporter spit the word like venom—"is hardly impressive. He's just a stupid lowlife pathetic excuse of a—"

"So you've met him, Shirai-san?" Uiharu hastily cut her off from finishing the probably censored words. For some reason, Ruiko found it incredibly funny.

"Of course I know him!" Shirai-san roared as her eyes darkened to an almost murderous red glow. Beside Ruiko, Uiharu squeaked, apparently aware of their friend's scary side and obviously afraid of it. "That barbarian has been trying to seduce Onee-sama for months! Who does he think he is?! That boringly plain spiky haired idiot!"

Ruiko sweat-dropped at her friend, noticing the whole restaurant looking at her and saying, "Shirai-san I think you should calm down. Everyone's looking…"

With a grumble, the twin-tailed esper sat down.

"Isn't this exciting, though?" Uiharu piped up, trying to sound at least jolly, "I bet he's amazing and treats her like a princess~" she trailed off, her eyes becoming starry at the thought.

Shirai-san's glare was back, "Were you not listening, Uiharu? The barbarian is most definitely not prince-like in the slightest."

"Well, that makes more sense, since Misaka-san seems to be the type wants to be treated like a normal girl," Ruiko joined the conversation, taking out her phone to check the time for what seemed like the twentieth time that hour. It was 4:05. Misaka-san said they'd meet up at 4 o'clock but would probably be late. "You of all people know that she hates being treated differently just because of her status."

Shirai-san sputtered for a moment, making Ruiko conclude that she was right and that the other girl acknowledged it as well. Shirai-san grumbled under her breath, before replying, "I still do not approve of him."

Ruiko and Uiharu merely grinned at the Teleporter's expression. She might not admit it, but to the two girls, it seemed like though she didn't approve of Misaka-san's mysterious boyfriend, she acknowledges him as someone worth of the Electromaster's time and affection, which was probably the closest to an approval anyone could get from her.

Suddenly feeling a little mischievous, Ruiko quickly fiddled with her phone to turn on the camera app and taking a picture of the frowning Shirai-san.

The girl made an undignified sound of surprise and disapproval at the sudden flash, her face contorting to a grimace, before demanding, "What on Earth was that for, Saten-san?"

Ruiko grinned wider, waving her hand defensively to appease the annoyed girl in front of her, "Sorry, sorry. I'm just getting a little impatient. Misaka-san and her boyfriend should've been here ten minutes ago, and they haven't even messaged us yet. I'm starting to think that they're cancelling on us."

"I'm sure they're just running late for some reason or another," Uiharu reassured her.

"And I am sure that it is that barbarian's fault that they are..." Shirai-san trailed off, looking behind Ruiko before exclaiming, "Onee-sama!"

She and Uiharu turned just in time to see Misaka-san, who was holding the hands of a boy with black spiky hair (_her boyfriend!_), approach their table with an apologetic smile, "Hey guys. Sorry we're late. Did you wait long?"

There was a sudden flash from Ruiko's phone, surprising everyone in the table.

"Sorry! Sorry! Got a little excited there," Ruiko apologized before anyone can say anything. She couldn't stop the huge smile on her face as she watched the couple stand beside their table. She shook her head in reply to Misaka-san's question, "Don't worry. We didn't wait too long," They've been waiting for almost half an hour because she insisted that they come early to the meeting place but the couple didn't have to know that. "So this is your boyfriend, eh, Misaka-san?"

The two of them blushed simultaneously. _(Oh how cute.)_ Misaka-san then cleared her throat once, before speaking, "Th-that's right. Touma, these are my friends. You already know Kuroko…"

Touma the Boyfriend nodded to Shirai-san politely, "Of course. Hello there, Shirai-san."

Shirai-san responded with narrowed eyes, "Hello, barbarian."

"Kuroko," Misaka-san reprimanded her lowly, sending her a glare. Shirai-san merely turned away with silent harrumph, making the older girl sigh. "Moving on…" she then pointed to Uiharu, "This is Uiharu Kazari, incoming 2nd year in Sakugawa Middle School. She works with Kuroko in Judgment." The girl in question nodded in acknowledgement before Misaka-san then turned to Ruiko, making her wave "And this is Saten Ruiko. She's in the same class as Uiharu-san."

The Boyfriend smiled at both of them, "Uiharu-san and Saten-san, the name's Kamijou Touma. And as you all probably know, I'm Mikoto's boyfriend. It's nice to meet you both."

"The pleasure is ours, Kamijou-san!" Ruiko responded brightly as she locked onto their intertwined hands.

She must not have been doing it as inconspicuously as she thought because Misaka-san's gaze fell on it as well, making the girl blush, "W-w-w-why are you still holding my h-hand?!" she asked, yanking her hand away from Kamijou-san but he held on, "Let go!"

Kamijou-san gave her a look, "Are you going to let out sparks again?"

"O-o-of course not!"

Ruiko's interest suddenly peaked. What exactly had they been doing before they came here?

He stared at her for a moment longer before shrugging, "Okay."

Silence. "…you still haven't let go of my hand…"

"What? I'm entitled to holding your hand."

"Not on my watch!" Shirai-san suddenly growled reaching out to grab Misaka-san's free right hand which was also closer to the girl. Ruiko expected Misaka-san to suddenly vanish, being teleported to another place with Shirai-san's powers, but after a few seconds of nothing happening, the Teleporter asked in surprise, "Why is my power not working?!"

While she, Uiharu and Shirai-san were confused, Misaka-san and Kamijou-san didn't even bat an eyelash. The older girl turned towards the boy, lifting an eyebrow at him while he merely grinned cheekily.

"What?" he asked again, obviously amused even with his girlfriend giving him a reprimanding look, "Do you _want_ to get kidnapped by Shirai?"

Misaka-san just sighed, leaving the rest of them still puzzled by the events. "Move over, Kuroko." She ordered, and the other girl complied. The couple sat across Ruiko and Uiharu, Misaka-san flopping down onto the seat with groan, "I'm beat."

Ruiko decided to forget about the whole not-teleporting thing and reverted her attention back to the couple who did seem worn out. They were both slightly sweaty, as if they had just dried themselves off after a vigorous physical activity. The thought led her to a very inappropriate idea of what the couple had been doing before meeting them. Misaka-san had never seemed to be the type that does _that _so early in the relationship, but the thought of making Misaka-san unbelievably flustered was too good to pass up. She suddenly felt the urge to tease Misaka-san, a wicked smile forming on her lips.

"So, Misaka-san," she began in a sing-song voice. The girl in question looked positively alarmed as their eyes met, making her grin widen, "What exactly were you and Kamijou-san doing that made you late, _let out sparks_ and _physically tired_? _Hm_?"

Ruiko guessed she put in enough suggestive tone when Uiharu gasped conspiringly beside her, Misaka-san blushed a million shades of red, and Shirai-san let out a shriek of protest. Kamijou-san, on the other hand, didn't seem to catch the innuendo as he merely looked around the table blankly.

"What are you suggesting, Saten-san?! Onee-sama would never—" Shirai-san suddenly gasped, turning to Misaka-san and looking her up and down, "Onee-sama! How could you?!"

Uiharu sounded like she was about to faint, "O-oh! W-w-we're sorry for the i-interruption, Misaka-san. N-next time—"

"No! Nothing like that happened!" Misaka-san furiously denied, shaking her head as Kamijou-san continued to look perplexed. "This idiot just got himself chased by delinquents as usual, and when I found him, he didn't let me fry those punks so we ended up running around District 6 and 7 to lose them!"

"Of course, that makes perfect sense. What else could've happened?" Ruiko agreed a little bit too brightly, giving the impression that she didn't believe Misaka-san's story one bit.

Well... she _did_ believe it, of course. She just wanted to tease the older girl.

Kamijou-san, seemingly lost from the conversation, blinked, "What just happened?"

Misaka-san sighed, putting her hand reassuringly on his arm, "Honestly, you do _not_ want to find out."

After that eventful introductions, Ruiko, Uiharu and Shirai-san began interrogating the couple. It was the regular 'see-if-my-friend-chose-a-good-boyfriend' Q&A. By the time they finished what they ordered, Ruiko could proudly say that Kamijou-san's background is pretty good. Plain and a little boring, she guessed, but it was exactly what Misaka-san needs.

But that does not guarantee that he won't hurt Misaka-san, and frankly, that is their number one concern.

So when Misaka-san excuse herself to the bathroom, with Shirai-san forcibly tagging along to Ruiko's utter delight, she didn't waste a second to question him, "So what are your plans with Misaka-san?"

Kamijou-san had been watching the two Tokiwadai girls with a fond smile when she asked, so he merely blinked, "Excuse me?"

Ruiko narrowed her eyes at him, "You're not one of those guys who likes her because she's the Railgun, right? Or that she's a Level 5 and she's rich?"

He frowned at this slight accusation, but he didn't seem offended, which was probably a good sign... "Of course not. Trust me, I'd actually rather she can't shock me whenever I piss her off. And her being rich? I hate it when she spends on me because frankly, her excessive spending habits scare me at times."

She inched closer to his face, trying to see if he was lying, "Really?"

He met her gaze and said, "Yes." but then he looked away, as if ashamed, "And to be honest, sometimes I wish she never had that title or money."

Uiharu spoke up beside her, "Why is that, Kamijou-san?"

"I'm a Level 0," he told them, making the two of them blink in surprise, "I'm sure you didn't ask because you think it would be rude. And she didn't tell you that because she didn't think it was important. I've never cared much about levels, but since the news of Mikoto getting a Level 0 boyfriend leaked out, I've been hearing people gossiping about how the Railgun would be much better off with a Level 4 or something," he began scratching the back of his neck while she and Uiharu shared a concerned glance, "I never used to care about what other people think about me, but this is about her now too." He admitted, and now, Ruiko got a glimpse of the amazing boy Misaka-san had fallen for, "Sometimes, it makes me think that I don't really deserve her."

"So what? You're gonna hurt Misaka-san and leave her?" Ruiko challenged, crossing her arms over her chest to seem a little bit more intimidating. She wanted to hear if Kamijou-san really was worthy of her friend. "Just because of some meaningless gossips, you're having doubts about staying with her?"

Kamijou-san turned to her in surprise, "Of course not!"

"Then what are you saying, Kamijou-san? Because if you're not tough enough to endure Misaka-san's fame, then you're right. You are not worthy of her."

"S-Saten-san!" Uiharu chastised nervously when she heard the almost angry tone in Ruiko's voice.

"_I love her_," he growled, and his words nearly made Ruiko break out into a huge grin, "I don't care if you or the whole world thinks she's better off with someone else. I will _never_ hurt her, and I will _never_ leave her," they stared each other down for a long second before he added, "As long as she'll have me."

That was Ruiko's cue to smile, "Now that's what I want to hear, Kamijou-san! You now have my approval!" she announce, giving him two thumbs up.

Both Kamijou-san and Uiharu seemed lost, prompting the boy to ask, "Wait, what?"

"I just said I approve." Ruiko replied easily.

His face contorted to an almost grimace, "But what about that third degree interrogation you just gave me?"

"What? I've always wanted to give a friend's boyfriend the _you-hurt-her-and-you-die _talk_. _Besides, someone had to play overprotective friend," she said cheerfully before holding a finger up to stop him, "And before you mention Shirai-san, she's more like the obsessed admirer friend that wouldn't take the rejection."

His brow lifted, amusement creeping up his lips, "You mean obsessed lesbian stalker roommate, right?"

"That too."

He suddenly chuckled, running a hand through his hair, "So... that scary interrogation was just an act? You actually think it's okay for me to date Mikoto?"

"Of course. Why would I disapprove of someone who makes Misaka-san so happy?"

There was a small smile on his face as he asked, "I really make her happy?"

"Yes," she told him honestly, "So take care of her, okay? We know she gets into trouble a lot, things we can't really help her with. She's always been the one protecting us, so the least we want is to protect her smile. Can you do that?"

He nodded, "On my life, Saten-san."

"Good."

"How about you, Uiharu-san?" he then turned to the girl beside her, "Do you have any questions to ask me? Maybe you want your own go at scaring the crap out of me?"

Uiharu giggled at this, "No, Kamijou-san. Saten-san said it all, I think."

As if on cue, the two Tokiwadai girls came back from the bathroom. When Misaka-san saw their smiles, she asked as she sat, "What were you guys talking about?"

Kamijou-san indiscreetly laced his hands with Misaka-san's as he replied, "Nothing interesting. They were just about to mention the trouble you keep getting yourself into...?"

Misaka-san blushed at this and Ruiko almost laughed, "I-I-I do not get myself into trouble a lot!"

"You mean like the case with Febri and the Darkness of Academy City?" Ruiko quipped, "If I remember correctly, you got yourself kidnapped,"

Kamijou-san's eyes went wide, turning to his girlfriend, "You what?!"

Misaka-san gave him a nervous smile, "It was necessary!"

"How come you never mentioned this? Or asked for my help?"

"I had it all under control!"

"But Misaka-san, didn't you get drugged that time?" Uiharu commented, and Ruiko wanted to laugh at her friend adding more fuel to the fire.

Kamijou-san seemed more worried, "You were drugged?!"

"Not the kind you think!" Misaka-san defended, trying to calm her boyfriend down, "It's just a usual paralyzing drug. Really, it was nothing."

"Usual drug?" Shirai-san interjected with a raised brow, "Onee-sama, when I had gone in to save you, you were basically a human taser because you were using your ability to control the rest of your body. You might not have told us, but we knew the drug completely blocks neurotransmitters from your brain. It was not a usual drug."

Misaka-san glanced exasperatingly at the three girls, "Just make this worse, will you?"

The rest of the meeting was spent recalling all of their misadventures the past year, and keeping Kamijou-san in the loop of all the crazy and amazing things his girlfriend had done. But before they all left, Ruiko had insisted they take a group picture using her phone, and she couldn't stop smiling when she saw the couple looking at each other instead of the camera.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I forgot to mention last chapter,** the idea of 'Misuzu and Shiina making this documentary as a future wedding present' is not mine...** I can't remember who I talked to about this though...

Also,** let's just pretend that Saten-san and Touma have both forgotten that they met in the Daihaseisai XD**

So... this is twice longer than the first two XDD I hope the chapters don't get progressively longer. That just means longer time before I update hahaha but yay! Saten-san's POV this time :)))

As I've mentioned, I can't write a kissing scene. It's a curse, I know, but hey, I have an excuse! This story will mostly be a third person point of view so I can't really describe much more than what someone would see so no tongue mentioning thing for me. Yay! :DDD

Anyways, thanks again for reading! I'll see you next time :))

**~61wisampa**


End file.
